Down force may be applied to one or more row units on a planter in order to provide greater control over planting depth. In order to apply down force, hydraulic actuators may be used. Hydraulic accumulators may be operatively connected to the hydraulic actuators in order to accumulate energy and smooth out adjustments in down force applied by the hydraulic actuators.
Despite the benefits of using a down force system on a planter, problems remain. One problem relates to the charging of the accumulators. The accumulators lose charge over time and need to be re-charged and/or serviced so as not to adversely impact performance. However, there is a problem in determining the charge level of the accumulators in a down force system. Thus, it is uncertain as to when re-charging or service needs to occur and when it is not needed. What is needed is a method and system for evaluating the charge levels of accumulators in a planter down force system.